This new Alstroemeria originated as a seedling selected from individual members of breeding stock maintained at Rijnsburg, Holland. The particular seedling was selected by me in 1981 for propagation and testing because of its blossoms produced on upright stems. Specifically, the inner petals are purplish pink with yellow striped hearts on white background (central). The outer petals are solid in purplish pink coloring. The inner petals have well defined longitudinal streaks or flecks of dark purple while the outer petals are limited to a solid purplish pink coloring with fine striped margins. The selected plant was propagated by me at Rijnsburg, Holland through several generations of root divisions to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1978 and propagation is currently being carried out at Rinjsburg, Holland. The nearest variety is the Alstroemeria called Westland and my new variety, Evening Glow, differs from the Westland in that (1) the flowers are smaller (2) the plant is earlier flowering and more productive and (3) the petals are of a lighter shade of purplish pink.